Homer's Grand Master Plan
Homer’s Grand Master Plan was created by Bluehaired Kona. It was later followed by Homer’s Revenge. Synopsis A normal few days in Springfield as Homer Simpson goes on a sexual rampage, targeting everyone in sight. Plot Seymour Skinner is welcoming new student Samantha Stanky to Springfield Elementary, when he begins to reminisce about Superintendent Chalmers forgetting to provide him with the steamed clams he promised after eighteen agonising months, instead giving him steamed clams. Homer is burgling Ned Flanders when Ned finds him and is made to have sex, as is Maude when she turns up soon after. Ned confesses this to Reverend Lovejoy, who considers Ned lucky. Homer then goes to work, where an indecisive Frank Grimes (who cannot decide if he likes his butt buddy Homer or not) has sex with Homer. After a brief interlude where Homer mourns the fact that he does not sleep in a racing car like Kirk Van Houten, he, Lenny and Carl gripe about having a female co-worker, which means they won’t be able to spit on Homer, or take off Homer’s pants when it gets hot. Homer worries that they will not be able to have sex, which freaks out Lenny and Carl, and he backpedals. Ned goes to a support group to talk about having sex with Homer. At Springfield Elementary, Lisa and Marge see Skinner get more disturbed as he talks about Superintendent Chalmers watching him. Homer drives through the Nuclear Plant car park where he forces Ned to suck him in order to hide his head from view. He then laughs evilly about this in church. After Moe fails to commit suicide, Homer has sex with his semi-conscious body. Groundskeeper Willie and Skinner begin to fight, which lead to Skinner suggesting they have sex. Bart hits Homer repeatedly with the chair and flees the house, causing Homer to smash into the garage door and get stuck, but he soon emerges to molest Ned, who cannot be let into the house as Maude is panicking and cannot work Homer’s knob. After Homer has sex with Lurleen Lumpkin, he annoys Marge at her rehearsal of Oh! Streetcar by loudly honking his horn for Milhouse, and she twists a broken bottle in Ned’s bottom. Homer continues his rampage by doing Groundskeeper Willie up the ass. Bart receives an F and begins crying, but is cheered up by seeing Homer shooting plates, before pointing out that Hans Moleman is still alive. Homer shoots Moleman. Homer rings Lenny to get people to fill his ass. He then invites Frank Grimes round to suck his cock, but Grimes gets angry after finding that Homer has Mr. Burns for dinner. Back at the office, Burns brings Homer to his office for a friendly hello, but Homer has a heart attack. Ned has now taken over the world, and he orders Homer to be prepared for butt sex, offering the remedy of a glass of warm cum and a lobuttomy. Moe agrees, holding up the piece of crap they removed from him. Homer and Ned have sex again, and Ned rings Reverend Lovejoy for advice. The Reverend suggests that he be gentle. At home, Homer persuades Maude to have sex with him, blowing up the house. Skinner and Mrs Krabbappel have tea in Seymour’s playhouse, as Skinner admits his liking of Aurora Borealis and requests a ham. Chalmers witnesses the two kissing and visits Skinner’s home, but the Principal shoots his mother and flees out of the window. Homer arrives at the Kwik-E-Mart with Snake’s hair, demanding sex from Apu. Apu is reluctant, but later enjoys himself. Homer later has sex with Ned on one of his fog walks, causing Moleman to crash his car and hurt his brain. Skinner sees Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney mooning him and yells that they are only making him harder. He then causes his mother to have a heart attack by telling her to look out the window. Homer takes Ned’s body and throws it into his house, but Maude seems relieved that Ned is dead. At the Plant, Frank Grimes finally goes insane, imitating Homer and declaring that he is Homer’s wife. He then threatens Mr Burns and electrocutes himself. Homer’s latest conquest is Skinner, who he kidnaps and subjects to molestation in his basement. When Marge finds out he hits her with a bat. Finally, Homer sobs about his impending sex with Mindy Simmons, before changing his mind and deciding he wants to sleep with her. He punches Marge and presses a button to blow up Springfield. Characters *Seymour Skinner *Samantha Stanky *Homer Simpson *Ned Flanders *Maude Flanders *Reverend Lovejoy *Frank Grimes *Kirk Van Houten *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Superintendent Chalmers *Moe Syzslak *Groundskeeper Willie *Bart Simpson *Lurleen Lumpkin *Marge Simpson *Llewellyn Sinclair *Hans Moleman *Mr Burns *Mrs Krabappel *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Jimbo Jones *Dolph Starbeam *Kearney Zyzwicz *Waylon Smithers *Mindy Simmons Category:Youtube Poops